Heart and soul
by fanficninja205
Summary: The distance between them hasn't broken them. It never will. He'll stand on one end, and she'll stand on another. And yet she'll sail back to him, and he'll wait for her. And she'll love him, and he'll love her. And when they meet, the stars will collide. This is the story of the boat that sailed back to Ketterdam and the boy who waited for it to come.


Hi there! I hope you enjoy this! If you do, please review it would make my day!

* * *

 **Kaz.**

Every time she went away, it felt like the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for her to come back. When she was away, the world felt a little darker, a little worse. Every time she returned, the world was filled with light, her presence filling the void that was left in her absence. He didn't deserve her. He knew it. But he couldn't help but have this feeling every time they were together. Like she was anchoring him, like she could lead him away from the dark. She was his salvation.  
He would do everything for her. Move mountains, bring down cities. Just to see her smile. Just to hear that laugh that made his heart fill with joy. He only felt like that with her. So he waited for her. And he missed her. The most selfish part of him hoped that she missed him too.

 **Inej.**

He was a lone figure in the docks, leaning on his cane, waiting. She knew she shouldn't feel it, but her heart felt like it could burst through her chest. A small, irrational part of her wanted to jump into the sea and swim the rest of the way to him. Just to see him look at her in that way. Like she was everything good in the world. Like she was the most beautiful thing his eyes had seen.  
It was painful sometimes, the memory of him when she was away. Her mind and her heart battled every time she thought of him. Kaz. The demon. Her demon. Who had lowered himself at her, who had shown her that a part of him was good. That he would be good, more than good for her. Because in the end, he wasn't a demon. He was the one who would wait for her forever and do anything for her like she knew she'd do for him. And she missed him when she was away.

 **Kaz.**

She was the air that carried through the trees, she was a silent whisper that echoed through his head. And she was close, so close, yet so far away. The sea brought her to him. And he waited.

 **Inej.**

He had grown during the time she had been away. His hair had grown at his close-cropped sides and to her, he felt taller- maybe because she hadn't seen him in a long time. The biggest change though was his eyes. They were deeper somehow, showing that he'd been through things- he knew that in that sense, his eyes mirrored hers – but they were also tired like he'd forgotten to sleep for a long time and he was thinner. But he was looking at her in that way of his and her worries melted away. His heart wasn't tired. It was starved yes, the way hers was starved too, but he was eating her up with his eyes. And she let herself be taken away, her hand perfectly fitting into his, his bare palms cold but holding her tightly like he was afraid she would run away.  
She smiled at him.  
He smiled back.

 **Kaz.**

She had grown during the time she had been away. Her hair was longer, her stance more confident. Her figure was as small as ever. And yet her eyes. They were deeper in a way they hadn't been before. More mature. Liked she'd seen the world, and the world has seen her back. She was as beautiful as ever. She was here, with him and for a moment everything was right. Every worry that had kept him awake at night, disappeared. In his mind, there was only room for her. Inej Ghafa. The spider that had crawled through his heart and built a nest there.  
Her hand felt warm in his and it felt right. His brother wasn't in his arms, he wasn't young and barely floating, holding on to him. He was older, stronger. With Inej at his side. He smiled back at her, and the world around them faded. It was only her, and him. Two sides of the same coin, together.  
So he held her tightly.  
Because in his hand, he was holding his whole world.

 **The universe.**

I missed you, he wanted to say.  
I missed you, she wanted to say.  
Please stay with me, he wanted to stay but knew she couldn't.  
Please come with me, she wanted to say but knew he couldn't.  
Why were you gone for so long? I waited for you. And I am so tired of being alone, he needed to say.  
I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I thought of you every day. Please don't look so tired, she needed to say.

I love you, their hearts sang.  
Don't say it, their minds advised.  
Please say it, Inej thought.  
I don't deserve your love, Kaz thought.  
I don't care, her heart cried.  
You should, his eyes said.  
Please, her lips pleaded.  
I love you, his lips answered.


End file.
